jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Luri
Luri (L'/uke and Z/'uri) is the platonic brother-sister pairing of Luke Ross and Zuri Ross. Zuri can be Luke’s partner-in-crime (mainly in crossways of Ravi), as seen in many episodes, but sometimes she chooses to be independent, leaving Luke to fend for himself. These two siblings seem to spend the least amount of time with each other due to that cause. Also, whenever Zuri starts to panic, she tends to blame it on Luke, so that she'll be out of the problem, but doesn't know that Luke is unaware that she's usually the main root for all accusations turned against him. Same goes with Luke. If he gets himself in a bad situation (as seen in Why Do Foils Fall in Love?), he only occasionally ''blames Zuri for his mess, due to him (and Ravi) panicking. Other Pairing Names *'Zuke (L/uke''' and Z'/uri) *'Zurke (Lu/'ke' and Zur/i) *'Lukri '(Luk/e and Zu/'ri') *'Luki' (Luk/e and Zur/'i') *'Zure '(Luk/'e '''and '''Zur'/i) *'Luzu '(Lu/ke and Zu/ri) *'Luke-Zuri '(Luke '''and '''Zuri) *'Zuri-Luke '(Luke '''and '''Zuri) *'Lukuri '(Luk/e and Z/'uri') *'Zuruke '(L/'uke '''and '''Zur'/i) Similarities *Both often don't listen to Jessie or just pretend to obey her. *Both of them hate doing their homework. *Both are excellent at pulling pranks, but don't pull pranks on each other. *Both still own stuffed animals (Luke-->Kenny the Koala; Zuri-->Chubby the Bear). *Both don't spend much time together. *Both seem very close to Jessie. *Both seem to tease and taunt Bertram the most. *Both tend to put the blame on others for their own faults, especially on each other. *Both of them often walk in opposite directions in crossways of the Ross kitchen. *Luke and Zuri are noticeably more mischievous than Ravi and Emma. *Both of them are very clever, due to their mischievous nature. *Both usually only spend time with each other as long as Ravi's there with them. **Both seem to spend lots of time with Ravi. **Both help him with pet troubles. **Both tend to lure him in their pranks (see Star Wars) or prank him together (see Used Karma). *Both are usually either the main or supporting characters of completely different plots. *Both are willing to take risks. *Both seem to have similar-shaped noses. *Both are often taunted by their older siblings (Luke-->Emma; Zuri-->Ravi), or they ''taunt ''them ''(Emma-->Luke; Ravi-->Zuri). *Both are becoming more and more independent each day, learning how to fend for themselves. *Both are maturing fast, and becoming more quiet. Luri Moments New York, New Nanny *Luke doesn't really like Zuri's imaginary friend, but he never talks about it. Used Karma *Luke and Zuri watch Ravi sleep peacefully. *When Zuri makes a joke about Ravi, Luke laughs and grabs her shoulders. *Zuri helps Luke prank Ravi. *Zuri tells Luke to go along with Ravi’s saying. *When Luke tries to accuse Zuri for helping him with his pranks, it backfires when Zuri says she already got herself clean. *Luke notices Zuri being Ravi's temporary hostage, but doesn't say anything. Star Wars *Luke and Zuri dig through Jordan Taylor's suitcase and prank call celebrities from his cell phone. *They both make each other laugh while they talk on the phone. *When Jordan says "''No I never called you a duty head!" ,''then Luke and Zuri laugh softly. Evil Times Two *When Zuri says she prefers Jessie to be her nanny instead of Angela, Luke immediately agrees with her. *Luke and Zuri are the first two Ross kids to realize Angela's true personality. *When Luke says Emma has a zit the size of a chihuahua Zuri laughs. *Luke taunts Emma when he says the weight limit on the elevator is 1300 pounds then Luke and Zuri turn around then Luke continues with "Emma your zit might have to take the freight elevator" then Zuri shakes her head ''yes. We Are So Grounded *Luke and Zuri run one way, while Bertram goes the opposite direction. *Luke and Zuri try to search for Ravi, and warn him about the island monster. *Luke jokes around about the island monster to Zuri (and Bertram), but his wisecracker turns into a real ''warning once they both hear a mysteriously loud noise. The Whining *Luke and Zuri continue trick-or-treating on the 13th floor, even though they saw an elevator full of red stuff (Tony's red fruit punch). *Luke remembers Grimm's warning about spooky twins, and Zuri solemly agrees. *Luke pleads Zuri to run away from the creepy blonde twin girls. *Luke tries calming both of them before going to the next doorstep to trick-or-treat. *Luke and Zuri spot a shadow (Bertram) holding a dangerously sharp cleaver, and so they both run across the hallway. *Luke and Zuri are desperate for Jessie to come to their rescue, whereas Emma and Ravi want to do the exact opposite (run ''away from Jessie). *Zuri pleads Emma and Ravi to go look for Jessie, and Luke solemly nods his head worriedly in agreement. *In the end, Luke and Zuri find out that the "spooky twins" are actually quadruplets, and Luke points out that it makes more sense than seeing the same pair in two places at once (common sense). Green Eyed Monsters *When Zuri tells Mrs. Kipling's twelve baby lizards to go to bed, Luke tries keeping Scooter awake to beat his hige score on his GameBuddy. *Luke and Zuri both agree that Ravi's having a really hard time taking care of the baby lizards. *When Zuri says she should get paid two ''dollars per hour per ''lizard ''(2h*12 or 24h), instead of ''one ''dollar per hour, Luke smiles, showing that he agrees with her. *Luke solemly watches (Ravi) and Zuri argue about the baby lizards. Make New Friends But Hide the Old *When the Ross kids go back up the elevator just to see Jessie and Bertram holding hands, which Luke expected to see after they left for school, Luke and Zuri agree, as Luke states, "Told you." while Zuri shakes her head, responding, "That's just ''cold." 101 Lizards *When Zuri insults Jessie for the fact that men run away from her, too, Luke agrees by imitating a baseball bat (swishing sound). *When Luke states that he likes it whenever Jessie talks all military, Zuri swipes a huge decorative pillow on him for fun. *Luke and Zuri may both like rollercoaster rides, because the storage room in the truck was rattling pretty fast. *Luke and Zuri both help Jessie & Ravi find the twelve baby lizards after Cassandra sends them "upstate". Big Dreams & Big Apples *Luke also gets worried when Zuri has suddenly gone missing, and so he warns Jessie about it. *Luke is relieved (along with Jessie, Emma, & Ravi) after Zuri gets down from the Ball. Nanny In Miami *(Jessie), Luke, & Zuri cling onto each other hug when Bertram's toy train runs over the Ross kid dolls. The Trouble With Tessie *Luke tells Zuri that he invited Stewart in. Zuri asks why, and Luke states because he wanted to, which doesn't please her. *When Jessie asks Luke (and Ravi) to "spy" on (Stewart) and Zuri, Luke says no, because he (and Ravi) plan to go to the Screening Room to watch a Martial Arts match final. Quitting Cold Koala *Zuri teases and taunts Luke about Kenny the Koala throughout the episode. *Zuri is weary of Stuart, but Luke becomes suspicious of him after he stays in his room at night. *After Stuart fixes Kenny, Zuri reveals to Luke that she replaced Kenny's eyehole with one of her doll's eyes as an apology. *Zuri apologizes to Luke for teasing him about Kenny. *Luke gives Zuri a small hug as thanks for donating her doll's eye to Kenny. *"(Luke)....he was my only family." "(Jessie) Luke, we're your family now." "(Zuri) Yeah! You have me, Emma, Ravi, and Mom and Dad." ''"(Jessie) And me! And Bertram, too. Right, Bertram?" **Zuri comforts Luke by saying that he has a family that loves him. **Luke thanks her (and Emma, Jessie, etc.) for cheering him up. *Luke sticks out his tongue at Zuri when she makes another taunting remark about his stuffed koala bear. *When Zuri says, "That is ''pathetic. It's just a stuffed animal," Luke replies firmly, "Oh yeah? And....what's Chubby the Bear?" *In the end of Quitting Cold Koala, Luke appreciates what Stuart has done for him, and they become friends. Meanwhile, Zuri agrees to go out on a picnic date with Stuart. The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day *Luke blames Zuri for taking his joy-buzzer but she didn't. When Jessie was about to be thrown in the dumbwaiter,Luke apologized to Zuri for blaming her when he realized he dropped it by accident. Karate Kid-tastrophe * Luke wanted to teach Zuri karate because he used to take classes * They both wanted Emma to turn down her music * They both ran up stairs scared of how Jessie bent the metal spoon * Luke (and Jessie) watching Zuri fight Mrs. Kipling in a karate match. * They were both scared of Emma * Luke touched Zuri's hand (on accident) when he was grabbing his videotape of Jessie * Luke promised Zuri that she would not get hurt by breaking the board * Zuri realized that all of the chores that Luke made her do were to help her with her karate * Luke said to Zuri "you got this" before she went to break the board * Luke patted Zuri's back as saying, "go out and break that board!" * Right after Luke said "come on Zuri, you can do this" she said the same thing * Luke felt guilty and called himself "a big jerk" after Zuri was scared of breaking the board * To try to make Zuri mad, Luke clucked at Zuri as another way of saying she was a chicken * When Zuri went up to the board, she saw Luke inside it clucking at her * Luke smiled when she broke the board * Luke said, "I knew you could do it" and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her * Luke said that a good sense knew how to motivate his student, showing that he was trying to do good for Zuri * Luke explains that he wanted to get her angry enough to forget how scared she was * Zuri said "thank you" to Luke and she said "it has been an honor to learn with you." * They bowed to each other * When Ravi said that I'm afraid you will chop my hand clean off," Luke smiled in agreement and looked at Zuri while doing it Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Character Pairings Category:Fan Pages